


【尊礼】只谈风月不谈恋爱

by SunClementine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunClementine/pseuds/SunClementine
Summary: 被lof屏了，补档柚子老师的薄情者的同人文
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 23





	【尊礼】只谈风月不谈恋爱

1  
“阳光明媚多云转晴的今夜，天秤座的你，适合在这难得一见的重要日子里认真告白，姻缘之神将会保佑你的感情顺利哟……”

2  
宗像礼司向来不相信星座占卜。

他知道他深处的这个世界有太多无法理解的东西，比如异能者和王，比如与古人类性别分类相异的ABO。他知道预言听起来玄乎，了解某前无色之王不科学般地拥有这个玄乎的技能，也知道他留下的录音机依然是帮助某个三好武士少年每天决定穿什么颜色内裤带什么吉祥物出门的首选，然而经历了这么多不科学的事情他依旧是个坚定的唯物主义者，对这些所谓能决定自己命运或总结自己人生的言论不屑一顾。

尽管今天确实阳光明媚，确实是个重要的日期，而自己确实是个货真价实的天秤座。

并没有什么可信的。宗像礼司想。

他终于从沙发上站起身关掉电视，长得像深田恭子的美女占卜主播的可爱脸庞消失在一片漆黑里。他披上外套慢慢踱步走出家门，目标是离自己私人公寓两个街区的便利店。自从异能消失后，他清楚察觉到疲惫这一陌生又熟悉的感觉如同纠缠不清的前男友回到自己身上，好像之前还成王的那几年拿自己身体不当回事的报应终于降临。他时常感到胃里的绞痛与空虚，这让他养成了一日多餐的坏习惯，甚至有段时间他原本瘦削俊俏的脸肉眼可见的圆润了不少，顺利喜提来自伏见猿比古的刻薄嘲讽和淡岛世理的无言以对。

他顺着东京的车水马龙一路走下去，街边Shopping Mall的外置大屏幕滚动着娱乐花边新闻和当季时尚主打，擦肩而过的小情侣们被屏幕中的内容吸引开始谈东谈西。回归了普通人世界的宗像礼司在城市的喧嚣中停住脚步，毫无防备地花了几秒钟想起了周防尊。

3  
事实上宗像礼司已经很习惯想起自己和周防尊的过往。自从某一次自己心血来潮地到学院岛故地重游，想明白了曾经发生在自己和周防尊身上的某件事情后，没事时回忆一下过往就成了他的日常习惯。

宗像礼司不是矫情之人，逃避自己的感情事实不愿面对，也并非对结局意难平而宁可沉湎于过去。他十分恶趣味地回想发生在自己和周防尊之间的每一件事，像个看电影的旁观者一样揣度和分析当时二人的心境，如果时隔多年看破了周防尊曾经某些幼稚行为的用意还会特意愉悦地嘲笑，而若是想明白自己当年某些莫名其妙的行为也一笑置之，感慨一下自己真是当年年少。伏见猿比古表示已经受够了宗像礼司每隔一段时间就要把自己的感情经历编成段子分享的恶劣行为，每次汇报工作都逼道明寺代替；淡岛世理已经从最初听到这些劲爆内容尴尬的手足无措进化到了面对宗像礼司的各种发言都波澜不惊面无表情，让宗像礼司恶趣味观察下属的行为失去意义，自讨没趣。

他想起自己曾有段时间喜欢选择在酒店开房跟周防尊做爱，他们会在酒店附近的某个咖啡店里先碰头，周防尊有时会在等宗像礼司到来的空隙里点个甜品边吃边打发时间，被宗像礼司嘲笑为不填饱肚子一会就没力冲刺（当然这不是事实）。

他们的前四次私会多是沉默，碰面后话也不多说，周防尊三两口解决掉剩下的草莓蛋糕，然后二人转移阵地直奔主题。第五次干这档子事的时候，宗像礼司看着大嚼特嚼他觉得安娜才会喜欢的那些点心时，突然就有了开口扯东扯西的欲望。

事实上他也确实这么做了。

他就像突然被触发了话唠开关（他也确实是个话痨），开始滔滔不绝地从最近下属们爱看的肥皂剧讲到目前的政治局面和经济环境。周防尊显然是被他这突如其来的一下给惊到，差点被一口奶油给噎住。

那天直到他们衣服都脱差不多了宗像礼司还在颇有兴致地讲自己大学时想到的一种解贝塞尔方程的心得，周防尊只得身体力行让他闭嘴以防自己真的软掉。

4  
宗像礼司漫不经心地来到便利店，挑了两盒炸鸡便当，随意点了些关东煮，稍微犹豫一下后又捎上几罐啤酒。

结账时他假装不在意地拿出终端机检查了一下邮件，他的上一封邮件来自曾经的白银之王。

手机屏幕上显示没有新邮件。

5  
做爱不一定要在晚上，周防尊深以为然。

他一把将正在穿衣的宗像礼司翻到床上，粗暴地吻上他后颈的腺体处，他并不能真正标记宗像，但这不妨碍他对这块地方的流连忘返。宗像礼司愣了两秒后迅速反应过来，毫不留情地反击。他一口咬住周防尊喉结下的那块脆弱皮肤，舌尖暧昧地打圈，右手两根手指撑开周防前一晚用过的入口，哑着嗓子在他耳边说：“可惜阁下既不能标记我也不能让我怀孕。”

操！周防尊差点爆粗口。这么明显的邀请再不上就不是身心健全的Alpha了。他更加凶狠地揉搓宗像的下身，宗像喉咙漏出细碎的呻吟，张开大腿蛇一般死死缠住周防健壮的腰身，灵活的舌头强势地在对方的口腔里掠夺扫荡。下身搅动和唾液交融发出的水声在狭小的空间里愈发明显，随着骨传导清晰地映入宗像礼司的大脑，然而他依旧在一片让人脸红心跳的声音里捕捉到了窗外远方传来的钟声。

“几点了？”宗像礼司暂时在逞口舌之快上放过周防尊，带着点情欲地喘息问道。

“不知道，七点吧。”周防尊胡乱回答，仍然埋头苦干。然而下一秒就被宗像礼司强势推开，之前暧昧的气氛瞬间荡然无存。他有点愣地看着宗像裸着身子站起来打开了客厅里的电视。

“晨间星座占卜？”周防尊简直不可置信，现在是看这个的时候？更重要的是，“你还信这个？！”

“当然不信啊，”宗像礼司站在沙发后趴在靠背上，回过头无辜地看着周防尊，“长得像深田恭子啊，女主播。”

周防尊：……

他有些无语地看着宗像礼司认真记录女主播甜甜的声音分析的天秤座今日运势，自己的小兄弟还硬梆梆地站在腿间，在屏幕上那张可爱的脸故作苦恼地说出今日运势最差的是狮子座的时候终于受不了了，走上前从背后抱住宗像就这么直接放了进去，满意地听见了宗像因为一时没防备而没压住的呻吟，缓慢而有力地抽动起来。

“周防……”宗像礼司的后背贴上周防尊厚实的胸膛，发出舒服享受的喘息，“我今天还要上班其实。”

“反正你去了也是把事情都丢给伏见。”周防尊毫不留情地拆穿。

“呵。”宗像礼司低低地笑了几声，而后大大方方地当着恭子主播的面专心投入这场性爱。

那天他特别没脸没皮（伏见猿比古后来评价）地翘了班，连淡岛世理打来询问的电话都没接。做了两次后两个人躺在沙发上一起抽了根烟，宗像礼司打电话叫了客房服务送了两份餐，周防尊无聊翻电视翻到了当下很火的狗血伦理爱情剧，宗像礼司立刻有些得意地说这个剧善条特别喜欢（不是事实）于是他也去好好研究了一下。

宗像礼司：“阁下喜欢这种类型的剧可以直说的，我不会嘲笑你的。”

周防尊：……

周防尊：“第一……”（他想说第一他是无意翻到这部剧第二他不可能喜欢这种东西）

“你不叫喂，你叫楚雨荨。”宗像礼司迅速接上。

周防尊：…………

果然刚才应该让他回去上班的。

6  
那次他们罕见地一起待了大半天，还是酒店客房里一起翻电视，绝大部分时间都是宗像在喋喋不休，几乎每换一个台就要评论一番。

“上帝粒子？周防你知道又有新的末日理论了吗关于希格斯力场不过我觉得其实你才是更危险的那个呢。”

周防尊心想，你这家伙不是学政治的吗这么关心物理干什么。

“三季度经济跳水？啧政府宏观调控都是见鬼的。”

周防尊内心：你自己才是政府要员吧先反省自己啊。

“知名女优被曝出轨，世风日下啊，本来从前还挺喜欢她的剧的，真是失望啊。”

周防尊内心：跟你有关吗又不是你心爱的什么恭子。

“最近新出的料理节目，这个看上去还不错……”

周防尊内心：你果然还是给我滚回去上班吧公务员。

7  
宗像礼司结束了自己的回想，提着食物袋子折返回家。

他的行走相当缓慢，就像上了年纪的老年人，仿佛在等什么人，又仿佛只是无所事事消磨时光。

他想起自己和周防尊一起的时间里，总被周防尊评价为话痨，然而当命运最终降临的时候，他反而说不出任何挽留的话了。后来他冷静到冷漠地分析那段时光，琢磨透彻了自己喋喋不休背后的那点不愿说出的话语和那点心思，他曾拼命用别的话语占据了唇舌就能阻止自己说出口，却在周防尊死前的那场做/爱里，他说不出一句话，那张唇却用另一种方式提前暴露了那点不自知的一往情深。

他曾试图标记周防尊，那个当时在他体内驰骋的Alpha。

宗像礼司给自己点了支烟，借以掩饰唇角对自己曾经那些行为的笑。

他慢慢向公寓走去，手上的终端机屏幕亮了起来，但他并心思没有去管这封来自大科学家前白银之王的简讯。他看见好像有个熟悉的男人正站在自己家门口，手指间夹着什么东西明明灭灭，熟悉的烟味在空气中弥散开来。

「虽然遇到了点小麻烦耽搁了些时间，不过我还是成功把他带回来了。——From 伊佐那社」

宗像礼司站在街角静静地看着那个男人，这么多年，他深埋心底里的那点风月终于紧紧握在他掌中。

Bonus 1  
复活后的周防尊来S4接宗像礼司下班被淡岛世理撞见。

淡岛世理：好久不见啊床上喜欢骑乘和后入胸围D cup喉结和后颈意外敏感的前赤王周防先生，我这有XXL安全套折扣券您需要吗。

周防尊：？

宗像礼司：……

淡岛世理：（大仇得报）

伏见猿比古：（副长报复地漂亮！）

Bonus 2  
“并非天秤座只谈风月不谈恋爱，”恭子主播一如既往用甜美的声音解读星座爱情，“他们愿意陪你谈天说地，便是他们那句未曾说出口的爱你。”


End file.
